1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an energy storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an energy storage system, a solar battery and an electric power system are linked to each other to supply power to various kinds of loads, and surplus power is stored in a secondary battery.
In order to smoothly transfer power among the solar battery, the electric power system, the secondary battery and the load, the energy storage system includes a plurality of converters that convert a DC (direct current) power into another DC power of a desired level, and an inverter that inverts a DC power into an AC (alternating current) power, or an AC power into a DC power.
As described above, the existing energy storage system requires a number of converters and an inverter, thereby increasing the number of devices for circuit implementation and increasing the size of a printed circuit board (PCB).